nikita2010fandomcom-20200222-history
Division
Division was a secret U.S. government organization responsible for a numerous variety of black-ops operations, including espionage, sabotage, and assassination. It has gone rogue and now also does under-the-table murder-for-hire. The government is unknowingly protecting their illegal activities. They have assassinated countless people, most of whom have political ties. Nikita, who once worked for Division, is one of the only assassins known to escape Division. The emblem for Division is unknown. Division was under the control of Oversight, formed by a group of U.S. government officials, but then went rogue after all the members of Oversight, except Madeline Pierce was assassinated by Percy's guardians. Now Division is once again under the control of the U.S. Government with Nikita, Alex, Birkhoff, and Michael back in with Ryan Fletcher is its Director. This non-rogue Division has been dubbed as "New Division" and was first seen in operation in episode "3.0." However, later on in "High Value Target", this newer encarnation of Division was shut down. Choosing Recruits/ Process When looking for new people to recruit, division often looks for the following attributes to a person and their life, 1. Troubled 2. Violent 3. Killed before 4. Insecure 5. Low self esteem 6. No paper trail 7. Attractive 8. No close relatives 9. Lower class 10. Won't be missed 11. Not a born leader 12. Not a thinker Division essentially wanted to recruit people that they could mould in to something new and supposedly better. They also looked for people who would be easy to control. However a persons skills, and loyalty often decided their fate with division. Division has been shown to recruit soldiers, technition experts, Admirals, Politicians, hackers, and people on death row. Often however, troubled teenns in prison for whatever reason, are the main recruit pool to choose from. When recruiting a new person, their death must almost always be faked. Using a complicated concoction of drugs this can be done. Journey through Division Division has many ranks and roles. One starts out as a Recruit, then graduate to become either a Field Agents or Guard . After that the most "talented" may become a specialized agent such as a Tech , Cleaner , or Guardian . Other division roles include Medic and Black Box Engineer. Recruit is the first stage in Division. In order to graduate, a recruit must undertake usually at least 2 years of training in hand to hand combat,tactics, gun assembly, Infiltration, explosives, demolition, Technology, engineering, language,etiquette, strength, agility, weapon use, and how to blend in to the normal world. A normal day for a recruit will usually contain training in many of the above categories. Recruits will also under go many tests while in division. To graduate from recruit to field agent one must complete a mission, most often a kill mission. Failure often results in death unless the recruit is favoured by Amanda or Percy for having potential. Or Nikita was their reason for failure. Field Agent Is the most common path for a graduated recruit to follow. From what we've seen it is also the most desired. Field agents are responsible for completing missions all over the world and in the country. Field agents can follow many paths in their particular category. They can join the former trainer of recruits at division.]]an alpha team, a survey team, a strike team, or go under cover in other organizations. They could also become head of operations such as Michael has or train recruits like Michael and Wade before him. Many field agents find it difficult to balance their civilian lives and their Agent lives. Several agents have become emotionally attached to civilians, which is not only dangerous for the civilian but also the agent. Prime examples of this are Alex and Nathan, and Nikita and Daniel. Nathan's current whereabouts and status are currently unknown. Daniel however was killed by Owen on a mission for Percy several years ago. Tech (short for technician) are agents that have more technology talent than most others and were there fore chosen to run the day to day technology of Division. Techs also supervise missions from operations. They are also responsible for hacking any servers as well as security cameras and communicating with agents while on mission via bluetooths or coclear implants. Most known Division techs are Seymour Birkhoff and Sonya. Guard is one of many Division ranks. Recruits who are chosen to be guards are known to show leadership qualities, as well as being able to control other recruits. Guards continue to stay inside division after their graduation to keep the recruits under control. To graduate from recruit to Guard, one must demonstrate responsibility, and leadership qualities. No mission is required to graduate to guard . A Cleaner is a rank in Division meaning that the person holding that rank is responsible for "cleaning" up after Division ops; whether this is killing witnesses, disposing of evidence, killing romantic entanglements etc. Cleaners may progress on to becoming a Guardian. A Guardian is a rank within Division held by highly-trained agents. They guard Percy's black boxes , which are usually hidden in an almost impenetrable, high-security bank vaults. Guardians are normally based around the area of where this vault is, and usually adapts to local life. In the past, Division had special drugs called the Regimen for the Guardians Regemin. A program of drugs designed to make the guardians almost superhuman. It gave them advanced speed, strength, agility and made them sleep less. to take to increase their performance majorly. This part of the program was withdrawn as many became addicted, a good example of this being Owen Elliot. Percy managed to keep a stock for the Guardians and identified scientists who can produce more of the drug. All Guardians were once Cleaners or Reapers, not to mention they all have advanced agent training in combat, weapons, driving, electronics, cryptography and many other unique areas. 'Notable Members' 'Current' 'Former' *'Ryan Fletcher' - Director of Division and CIA Agent (Former) *'Nikita Mears' - Field Agent (Former); Rogue Agent (Former) *'Michael' - Head of Agent Operations (Former); Field Agent (Former); Rogue Agent (Former) *'Seymour Birkhoff' - Head Technician and Black Box Engineer (Former); Rogue Agent (Former) *'Alexandra Udinov' - Field Agent (Former); Independent Contractor (Former); Rogue Agent (Former) *'Sonya' - Technician (Former); Head Technician (Former) *†'Percival Rose' - Director of Division (Former); Rogue Agent (Former) *'Amanda' - Rogue Agent (Former); Director of Division (Former); Psychologist and Head Manipulator (Former) *'Owen Elliot' - Rogue Agent (Former); Field Agent (Former); Guardian (Former); Cleaner and Reaper (Former) *†'Sean Pierce' - Field Agent (Former); Rouge Agent (Former); Oversight Agent (Former) *†'Roan' - Field Agent and Cleaner (Former); Rogue Agent (Former) *†'Carla Bennett' - Creator of the Division Recruitment Program (Former) 'Other' *†'Jaden' - Field Agent (Former); Recruit (Former) *†'Thom' - Field Agent (Former); Recruit (Former) *†'Robbie' - Cleaner (Former); Guard (Former); Recruit (Former) *'Sara' - Rogue Agent (Current); Recruit (Former) *'Rahal - '''Agent. *'Amir Khamera' - Agent. *†'Dr. Hanson' - Head Medic (Former) *'Dana Winters' - Rogue Agent (Current); Guardian (Former); Cleaner (Former) *†'Kasim Tariq' - Field Agent (Former) *'Stephen' - Field Agent. *†'Kelly' - Field Agent (Former) *'Ramon' - Agent. *'Anne' - Rogue Agent, Cleaner (Former) *†'The Engineer' - Black Box Engineer (Until replaced by Birkhoff) *'Several Unnamed Agents'. *†'Unnamed Ex. Cleaner''' (Later) Guardian. (Episode 18) *†'Unnamed' CIA S.R.U/Division Agent. (Episode 22) Imagebhbhbfaq .jpg Michael door benmarkholzberg CW 20100825162757.jpeg Imagesjsba.jpg Imagertdk.jpg Imagepmwd.jpg Imagebhsvhavhba.jpg Imagegvcghdvvgh.jpg Imagethjs.jpg Imagevokin.jpg Imagebsbs.jpg Imagehcbc.jpg Imagenns.jpg Imagenvhisj.jpg Category:Organizations Category:Help Needed Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Nikita Characters Category:Division Agents Category:Killed Characters